Beauty and The Orc
by static-lullaby
Summary: Remake of the classic Disney love story, Beauty and the Beast, but Lord of the Rings style. And this time, it' not a hairy beast, it's an orc. *review please* Tolkien purists, this is slightly AU. So don't complain, you have been warned!! Authors Note S!
1. Default Chapter

Dear Readers,  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is the third Lord of the Ring based fanfic, that I put up on ff.net. I hope you like the first chapter that I posted. If you have any questions or comments, of course, REVIEW! Or, email me at Oded_on_Orlando@hotmail.com I hope this plot, has not been done, if it has, I hope you will find this story interesting. Well, enough of this boring Authors Note, so click that button, and read the first chapter! This is kind of like a Lord of the Rings version of Beauty and The Beast, but not following the whole story line.  
  
Love, ~*princess of mirkwood*~ A.K.A Viv 


	2. A Battle Already Lost

A/N: Hey! This is my third fanfiction that I managed to get posted up on fanfiction.net. Thank you for reading this! And please do me the favor of reviewing! I love reviews. No flames though, they mean nothing to me, constructive critism is welcomed though. Well, I hope you enjoy! Cheers!  
  
I couldn't have written this story without your help Alora! You're the best!  
  
~**** Chapter 1 ****~  
  
It is the Third Age. This is the battle that was fought outside of Lothlorien. The Galadhrim were fighting to keep the orcs from entering Lothlorien. The Fellowship was now in Minas Tirith fighting the Witch-king.  
  
" Get the she elf!" A nearby orc said. A few of them started running towards her, listening to the other orcs order. Lalaith turned around and started shooting arrows at them. All she heard was the roar and the banging drums of the orcs along with arrows piercing through the air.  
  
" Lalaith!" screamed Orophin, across the plain. He was fighting a group of orcs that circled around him. Lalaith ran towards him, but before she was anywhere near him, an orc stopped her. It was one of the biggest orcs she had ever seen. He smiled an evil grin at her. When orcs, found she elves, or maidens, they didn't kill them immediately, they raped them, and tortured them, for days, until the women just wished to be killed. Sometimes they just left them stranded to die of hunger, or to be attacked by some wild animal.  
  
Lalaith stared at the orc in front of her. She unsheathed her sword and commenced fighting the orc. She fought the orc for a very long time. She then heard a loud grunt. It came from Orophin. Lalaith looked and saw that he was badly wounded, and had just killed the orc he was fighting. Another one came charging at him, before Orophin had anytime to defend him self he looked up and saw the orc as it raised its sword, then the orc ran the sharp sword straight through Orophin's heart.  
  
" No!!!" Lalaith screamed, as she watched her friend get slaughtered. She fought the orc, forcefully, until she finally cut his head off, with a swift movement of her sword. She quickly put her sword back in its sheath and ran to Orophin's limp body. She cradled his body on her lap.  
  
" Lalaith." Orophin whispered softly. It was so soft, only an elf could have heard him amongst the clang of swords against each other, and grunts and groans of warriors on the field, the sound of dying orcs and elves.  
  
" Orophin! Be strong." Lalaith cried, pleadingly. She placed Orophin on the bloodstained grass, and out her hands over one of the wounds on his body, trying to heal him.  
  
" No, don't. It is too late, and now I will join, Haldir, and my parents in the Halls of Mandos." Orophin said, gently putting Lalaith's hands down.  
  
" I see. You will die in honor, and the Galadhrim will always remember you. As a strong warrior, and as a dear friend." Lalaith said gently, taking Orophin's sword and putting it in his hands.  
  
" Thank you. You fought well today, Lalaith, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. I will remember you." Orophin said, as his breathing slowed down, and then it stopped. Lalaith silently cried, and then she got up and carried his limp body next to a beautiful tree. Before Lalaith could perform the proper burial rituals. Another orc came and started to attack her. Now, most of the Galadhrim were either dying, or dead. The orcs that Saruman had sent were of the strongest and biggest orcs that ever tried to get into Lothlorien. Now, the orcs no longer had intentions of getting into Lothlorien, they were more interested in the she elf. Even though they were not intelligent, they were smart enough to understand they would not be able to get into Lothlorien unless Sauron, himself were there.  
  
" Get the she elf." The leader of the orc group said. He had said this before, in the beginning of the battle, but there were too many elves that were ready to fight. They couldn't get her, but now, she was the only one left.  
  
Lalaith looked at the orcs, trying not to show fear. She looked around and saw that, none of Galadhrim that were in her group were alive. She could not run into Caras Galadhon, for it was too far away, and she needed to protect her people. If she were to run back they would follow her and surely get into Lothlorien. She started running. Lalaith was very light on her feet, like most elves, but when she really wanted to get away, she could run very quickly. She started to run from the orcs, which were quickly gaining on her. Before she got very far she heard an arrow piercing the wind, and then she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder blade.  
  
Lalaith still kept on running though, until she felt a sharp pain starting from her shoulder and making its way down. Lalaith, slowed her pace down, and then collapsed on the floor. Lalaith started crying, tears for her dead friend, Orophin. Tears for all her friends from the Galadhrim that were fighting that day, tears for never seeing her love once again, tears that she was defeated. Defeated, and soon to be captured by orcs. And then, darkness overcame her.  
  
~**********~  
  
Lalaith woke up. She felt groggy. There was a sharp pain in her arm. And she was half naked. Her shirt was torn in the middle, and there were rips in her pants. She felt a throbbing pain, in her womanly parts. She instantly realized, what has happened. Her fear, her fear of becoming a woman prisoner of the orcs, she had just been raped. Raped by an orc. Lalaith, felt violated and disgusted. She would not have minded dying at that very moment. The disgust and pain was too much for her to put into words.  
  
" The she elf is alive, and awake." A voice hissed, behind her. Lalaith turned around and she saw an orc, looking at her intently.  
  
" No, you must not move, or else the poison in your body will come into your blood rather quickly and you will die." The orc hissed.  
  
At that point Lalaith would have preferred dying to being stuck there with those vile creatures.  
  
She stood only to fall to the ground once more. Her lower body was too badly battered.  
  
"You stupid elf" the orc said as he got up and advanced on her. He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her so close to him that her face and his were but one or two inches away from each other. "I told you not to move!" he screamed as he slapped her. " I still have many plans for you. Though the poison will eventually kill you, I wish for your death to be slow. I want to have fun with you."  
  
Lalaith almost wretched at the stench of the orc, it was unbearable. Her hands were tied together behind her. She could feel the rough rope cutting into her wrists.  
  
"You are disgusting." She said to him her voice full of disdain as she spit in his face.  
  
" Just for that my pretty, I will have some fun with you right now." The orc said, as he grabbed her forcefully. The pain in her ribs throbbed. Lalaith cried out in pain. She felt the poison go deeper into her body. She couldn't remember anything after that. She blacked out.  
  
~******* FLASHBACK******~  
  
In Lothlorien  
  
" Lalaith? What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked, as his dark blue eyes looked into her light blue eyes intently. He propped himself up with his elbow to look at her, and to admire her beauty.  
  
" I am just trying to remember this place, and what it feels like being with you." Lalaith said, staring at the dark night sky. It was like a dark ocean, vast with tiny silver fish. She breathed in the smell of the air in Lothlorien and she felt the texture of the grass that was beneath her.  
  
" I see what you mean. Do you see that star?" Legolas said, pointing to a bright star, right next to a cluster of small ones.  
  
" Yes, I do. Does it have a name? I do not recall seeing it before." Lalaith said, resting her head on Legolas's chest. She felt his heartbeat, she felt his chest rise up, and then slowly go back down, in a continuing, everlasting pattern.  
  
" When ever we are apart simply look up into the night sky look at the star, and know that I will be there, looking at that same star. I will be thinking of you, wishing that, I could be with you at that very moment."  
  
" What is the name of the star?" Lalaith said, as she was entranced with Legolas's words to her.  
  
" Lalaith, of course." Legolas said, letting out a soft chuckle, and then kissing her softly.  
  
~******* End of Flashback*******~  
  
Lalaith woke up. There were cuts and bruises all over her. She looked around her. There were orcs, everywhere. They were all sitting next to a campfire. It was dark and there was a foul stench in the air, it reeked of rotting garbage. She tried to sit up, but she felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades. She lie back down, and tried to recall what happened to her. Then, she started to remember, to remember why she was there, and what the orcs did to her. She looked up, at the night sky, trying to think of something pleasant. She tried to find her star, the star that Legolas named after her. ' Legolas, oh, Legolas, where are you? Where are you in my time of need?' Lalaith thought bitterly. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
" Crying is not going to help you at all." A voice in the dark said.  
  
" Go away, you orc." Lalaith said, getting up to see the person or thing that was talking to her.  
  
" I am only trying to help." The orc said, as he grabbed her hair, jerking her forcefully to the ground.  
  
" Help? Hah! I'd rather die, then get help from an orc." Lalaith said, clenching her jaw, to help ease the pain.  
  
" Well, that doesn't matter, because you are going to die, anyway. I am surprised you managed to stay alive this long."  
  
" How long has it been?"  
  
" Since we first captured you, my pretty. It was about two weeks ago. You're a heavy burden for us orcs to carry. Especially when Sauron and Saruman, are now destroyed." The orc said, viciously.  
  
" The Ring? It has been destroyed then?" Lalaith said, feeling a bit of hope in her.  
  
" Don't get your hopes up. No one is going to come and save you."  
  
" I don't need anyone to save me. I can save my self." Lalaith said, defiantly.  
  
" Ha!" The orc said, and the he slapped her across the face. Lalaith fell to the ground, defeated, once again, by an orc.  
  
Same Time In Minas Tirith  
  
" So Aragorn, or is it King Elessar? How do you feel now that you are king?" Legolas asked his friend teasingly.  
  
" It is a pleasant feeling. So tell me Legolas what are you going to do now, since our quest is over?"  
  
" I long to see Lalaith and to return home to Mirkwood." Legolas said, with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
" Well? What are you waiting for? When do you wish to leave?"  
  
" I do not know. But I feel deep within my heart that something is terribly wrong. I wish to leave as soon as possible." Legolas said, putting his hand to his chest.  
  
" Is it your father?" Aragorn asked, concerned.  
  
" No, it is not. I am afraid to say it but something is wrong with Lalaith. She, she is not well." Legolas said, with a pained look.  
  
" Then, you must go to her. Legolas, leave now." Aragorn said urging his friend to go. He knew Legolas did not want to be rude, and leave so suddenly, but if he didn't he would become anxious and restless.  
  
" Thank you Aragorn. I will return to visit you as soon as possible. Do not worry." Legolas said as he ran off to his room to prepare for his trip to Lothlorien. Little did he know Lalaith was not there.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What did you think? Humor me, and tell me. More to come soon.  
  
~*princess of mirkwood*~ 


	3. I couldn't think up of a name for this c...

~ Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter! Thank you for all who reviewed! Answers to your questions:  
  
Kitten4480, Elven Destiny, and Lady of Legolas- I did have another story called, " Unlocking of the Heart" but I took it off because I needed to change some things. But don't worry! I'll put it back up in a while, I just wanted to get this story started.  
  
Okay, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
  
~****** Chapter 2*******~  
  
" Hurry up, she elf." An orc said, beating her with a stick, as if she was a stubborn mule. He was trying to make her run faster. Lalaith still had not recovered from her wound. If she was in Lothlorien, or Rivendell, she might have been healed, but with the orcs primative way of trying to bind a wound, and the conditions she was in, her wound was far from healed. At least she had managed to get the poison out by using her healing powers on it. Thus doing this, Lalaith wore herself out even more. She hadn't had a proper rest in two weeks. Usually elves do not need much rest, but the torture of the orcs was horrifying compared to what elves do on a regular basis.  
  
" I am trying, but if you keep hitting me, I will not be able to catch up." Lalaith muttered to herself.  
  
" What was that she elf?" The orc said, viciously.  
  
" I said, that if you continue hitting me with that stick, I will not be able to keep up."  
  
" Stupid elf." The orc said, hitting her hard on the head with the stick. Lalaith fell down, with the strong blow, and tried to get up.  
  
" Stupid elf, get up." The orc said, continuing to strike the blows on her head, and her back. Lalaith was biting on her tongue, trying to hold back the pain, each blow was aimed at the wound she had received on her back, and it grew worse and worse with each time the orc hit her. When the orc stopped, Lalaith's mouth filled with blood, leaving a metallic taste. She got up, and stumbled around a bit, and continued to walk in a fast pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, What is the rush?" Gimli asked, walking into Legolas's room as he found him packing.  
  
" Something is wrong with Lalaith. I can feel it. My heart is screaming out to me." Legolas said, putting his hand to his chest.  
  
" Lalaith? How can it be? Last time we saw her, she was safe with Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien!"  
  
" I do not know, but I must go see her. She needs me." Legolas said, with a pained look on his face.  
  
" I will come. I am not going to let you travel alone." Gimli said.  
  
" Well, if you are joining me, hurry. I wish to leave before the moon rises and the sun sets."  
  
" Do not worry, Master Elf, I am ready right now." Gimli said, with a hearty laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Week Later in Lothlorien  
  
"Welcome again, Legolas Greenleaf, and Gimli, son of Gloin. Now that your quest is over, may I ask what you are here for." Lady Galadriel questioned them, though, she knew very well, why they were there.  
  
" I am here for Lalaith." Legolas said, noticing how sad Galadriel looked, when her name was mentioned.  
  
" I am afraid Lalaith, is not here. Three weeks ago, she was captured by a large band of orcs trying to invade our lands. She and the Galadhrim tried to stop them. They all died, and her body was not found among those of the Galadhrim." Lady Galadriel said as a tear shed from her eye, and was trailing down her cheek.  
  
" How can this be?" Legolas said, his face turning pale.  
  
" I am sorry. There is nothing that can be done." Silently, Galadriel said to Legolas, ' Tonight, go to the mirror, perhaps your questions will answered.'  
  
Legolas nodded, understanding what she meant. There was still hope that Lalaith was alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Lady Galadriel? Is she alive?" Legolas asked, he was standing before the Mirror of Galadriel. Hoping to find some answers about Lalaith.  
  
" Look into the mirror." Galadriel instructed Legolas.  
  
Legolas leaned into the mirror. What he saw was,  
  
Lalaith was on the ground, alone on a field somewhere. She was alone, and bleeding, her clothes were torn, she was shivering, wet and cold. It was twilight. She turned to see someone running towards her. She started to get up, and run. She started staggering, and then she fell. An orc came near her, and picked her up.  
  
" Noooo!" Legolas screamed, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. "This cannot be true! This cannot happen. This is not her destiny" Legolas yelled out in anger.  
  
" No one said it was. For the mirror can tell many things. This just might be your destiny, and it might not." Galadriel said, pointing her finger at him.  
  
" My destiny? But I am not in this vision." Legolas said, looking confused.  
  
" Take a closer look." Lady Galadriel said, pointing to the mirror. Images started to appear again. Everything was a blur, until they came to an image when the orc picked up Laliath.  
  
" What? I do not understand?" Legolas said in confusion.  
  
" The answer is right in front of you." Lady Galadriel said, pointing straight at Legolas.  
  
" How am I the answer? Wait, I am." Legolas stopped short of his sentence. Shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
" Finish your thought Legolas." Lady Galadriel prompted.  
  
" Is the answer, for me, me to be an orc? But that is not physically possible." Legolas said, muttering, pacing back and forth.  
  
" The only way for you to get Lalaith back is to be one of them. They are strong, you will not be able to fight them all. Your love, your love is strong. It is the only thing that will keep Lalaith alive right now."  
  
" I cannot become an orc. It is not possible."  
  
" Anything is possible. I am Galadriel, Lady of the Light. You can be an orc. It is the only way for you to get Lalaith. You must become the enemy to save her."  
  
" How can I stay an orc all my life? My people, after my father goes to the Undying Lands, I am to be King. How can I, if I am an orc? "  
  
" You will not have to be. After you bring Lalaith here I will give you the reverse potion. You will be your regular self once you have accomplished this. Legolas, do you think I would let you stay an orc? I beg of you to do this, for I fear that my daughter does not have much more time. " Lady Galadriel said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
" How can this possibly work? I do not have any idea where she might be."  
  
" Do not worry, your heart will lead you to her. Your love is strong."  
  
" When do I leave, or turn into an orc." Legolas said, grimacing at the thought of turning into such a vile, disgusting creature.  
  
" The potion I am giving you, will hurt you tremendously. I think you should drink this, when you reach the borders. So no one will try to kill you, for you will look like an orc. Take this, and drink the whole thing." Lady Galadriel said, as he handed her a small glass vial. The liquid inside was black.  
  
" How long will it take, for my total transformation?"  
  
" One hour, at the most. Be careful Legolas." Lady Galadriel said, kissing the top of his head. "You must leave now, before it is too late. I will explain everything to Gimli." Legolas ran off to his flet to gather his weapons, in his hand, clutching the glass vial. Not thinking about the consequences, or how he would be able to steal Lalaith away from the orcs.  
  
~***************~  
  
So.? What did you think? Was this chapter to your liking? Well let me know. Your reviews=More and Faster Updates  
  
And thanks for all of the people that reviewed! It really made me keep on writing, and continuing this story! 


	4. Authors Note ie In search of a Beta Read...

**************************************************************************** *************** Sorry readers. This is just an author's note. I have been a very bad writer. Such a slacker. Tsk tsk. *Bad Viv* * hits myself on the head. * The thing is that. I need a beta reader. I had one, Lindelea, aka Alora, but she doesn't have internet access at the moment, so I need a new beta reader. If any of you are up for it, please email me at Oded_on_Orlando@hotmail.com, or send in a review. Oh, and by the way, Chapter 3 is having some progress. I had a writers block for a very long time. Sorry for putting in an authors note, it ruins the flow of the story. Thanks so much guys! You're the best!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Viv  
  
PS 3 days till Pirates of the Carribean comes out! 


End file.
